EL DÍA EN EL QUE SIRIUS BLACK SE ENTERÓ QUE SERÍA EL PADRINO DE HARRY
by AleCaLu
Summary: Sirius Black siempre se había considerado un Potter honorario, sentía que realmente había conseguido una familia: Los Merodeadores y la furia pelirroja - como el la llamaba desde siempre- Sin embargo, no podía creer lo que Cornamenta gritó :CÁLLATE BLACK, NO TE ES SUFICIENTE CON SER SU PADRINO?- con una sonrisa burlesca.


Holaaaaa animagos! El día de hoy les traje algo nuevo, sinceramente eh leído millones de fics en base a los merodeadores, claroooo ustedes también.

Pero el de aquí expresa algo que capas no todos lo hemos entendido... Es cierto que cada uno nace en una familia y si bien uno nunca se "divorcia" de su familia realmente no todas merecen ser llamadas así, y con el rebelde Black lo podemos comprender... pero hey alto! Canuto no hubiera querido que se pongan tristones y bueno yo tampoco.

Porque al final él tuvo una verdadera familia: Los merodeadores y Lily Evans (claro esta Harrycito y toda su descendencia, sin olvidarnos de los geniales Weasley)

Psdt: Realmente espero que lo disfruten como yo, saludos! Y espero sus comentarios.

Antes de iniciar, hay que darle los créditos a la gran J., gracias una vez más por darnos el mundo mágico.

CÁLLATE SIRIUS! NO ES SUFICIENTE CON SER EL PADRINO? / LA NOCHE QUE SIRIUS BLACK SE ENTERO QUE SERIA EL PADRINO DE HARRY POTTER

El día de Nochebuena había llegado en todo el mundo mágico y el Valle de Godric no era la excepción. Eran las 8 de la noche y Sirius Black hizo acto de presencia en la casa de los Potter, ya era costumbre suya pasar la Navidad con su verdadera familia, si, hace años había dejado de pensar (si alguna vez lo hizo) en los Black como su familia y aunque Charlus y Dorea Potter habían muerto un año atrás, todos sabían que ellos hubieran querido que celebraran esta fecha, adorada por mamá Dorea, como los 4 merodeadores la llamaban.

Los recuerdos inundaron la memoria del rebelde Black, pero el respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y poner su mejor sonrisa - Corny me necesita feliz, no es el momento de portarse como un llorica Sirius- se dijo así mismo.

Sonrió y ni siquiera tocó la puerta, abrió con su propia llave - contuvo una carcajada mientras pensaba como se pondría la pelirroja por su desfachatez, sabía que le echaba la bronca en broma ya que ella misma había sacado copias para él y Remus pero aun así era muy divertido - pensó.

Entro a la casa de su mejor amigo y de la furia pelirroja - como antes la llamaba - se quitó la remera y la dejó en la percha cercana a la puerta - sonrió pensando en cómo antes no soportaba los gritos de Evans y ahora la veía como su hermanita pequeña.

\- Llegó el amo de la casa - gritó de forma divertida-/no hubo respuesta/

\- Traje el postre - volvió a gritar. En el camino había parado para comprar una Tarta de Melaza con chispas de chocolate, la preferida de su hermano Regulus pensó, pero luego desecho la idea - no era hora de pensar en eso, había comprado un pequeño pedazo de la misma torta y se la había mandado a su hermano con una tarjeta pero realmente no esperaba respuesta.

\- Déjalo sobre la mesa y lárgate!- escuchó una voz que venía de la cocina

Sirius entró a la sala y se tiró al costado de Lily en el sofá.

\- Pelirroja, dile a tu gruñón esposo que deje de hablarle tan feo a tu mejor amigo!- le dijo a Lily

\- Qué?- Lily frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la escalera y dijo- Rems, Potter te ha dicho algo?

\- No Lily, creo que Canuto se equivocó y quiso decir la mascota de la familia- intervino Remus con una sonrisa burlesca mirando a Sirius.

\- Ja ja ja que gracioso Lunático- dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero hacia James que acaba de entrar con la cena en las manos - Jamie, cariño, dile a estos tipejos que se vayan, que queremos pasar este día juntos- agrego, señalando a los mencionados.

Lily volteo hacia Remus y le dijo- Siempre pensé que había algo raro entre ellos Rems, creo que estamos sobrando - Remus soltó una carcajada, mientras Sirius le mandaba besos a James.

\- Merlín, Callaos ya!- dijo James sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Sirius, aumentando las risas- Bueno ya ya, mucho coqueteo Black, si estuviera aquí cierta rubia tendría problemas, sentaos todos que muero de hambre -agregó James, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa sabiendo que lo de la rubia no era del todo mentira.

\- Estas con la chispa no cuatro ojos?, además Mckinnon no tiene nada que ver conmigo- añadió Sirius con los brazos cruzados.

Lily suspiró, conteniendo una sonrisa, había invitado a su mejor amiga Marlene para pasar la navidad juntos, pero aun no le había enviado ninguna respuesta.

Justo en ese momento apareció una esfera de luz en la sala y tomó la forma de un perro, abrió la boca y salió una voz alegre y divertida - Feliz navidad Lils, Jamie, Rems y perro pulgoso!- dijo Marlene.

\- Muchos abrazos, besos, cervezas, música, alcohol, y más alcohol!- se escuchó las risas de los Merodeadores y Lily.

\- Hubiera querido pasar el día con ustedes, si hasta con el animal de Black, pero el viejo Dumby me mando de misión a Francia, en fin chicos los quiero mucho, espero que pasen una buena noche, nos vemos pronto -

Mientras la luz se desaparecía, James hablo aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Canuto tú dirás lo que quieras pero es mucha coincidencia que el patronus de la rubia sea la pareja del tuyo- agregó James arqueando la ceja.

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó- Si cornudo, mi patronus es igual al del melenudo pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Adiós familia - todos estallaron en carcajadas mirando a Sirius.

\- Marlene Black no suena nada mal no canuto?- agrego Lily molestándolo.

\- Black? En todo caso sería Marlene Potter!, dile Corny a tu pelirroja esposa que soy un Potter Honorario y que no me insulte de esa manera- agregó Sirius cruzado de brazos, pero con los ojos brillosos ante la mención de su rubio problema.

\- Lils, amor, no insultes a canuto, Canuto claro que eres un Potter y ya que lo mencionas, conque Marlene Potter eh?- James añadió lo último sonriendo con burla

Sirius fingió no escuchar, aunque sabía que todos tenía razón y que en cualquier momento Marlene y el estarían juntos, sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Ya par de tórtolos, ustedes ven por todos lados parejas, yo y la rubia y Remus con Nimphy- agrego Sirius lo último pinchando a Remus.

\- Sirius tu sobrinita tiene 8 años, deja de hablar tonterías perro tonto!- dijo Remus aunque estaba colorado, si bien la niña era muy dulce y además, estaba seguro que al crecer seria hermosa, él no podría tener nada con ella *suspiro, canuto realmente estaba loco.

\- 1 a 0 Lobito - dijo James riéndose - Bueno chicos ya empecemos a comer, estoy que muero de hambre joder! Ya luego habrá tiempo de seguir hablando de caperucita multicolor- añadió James haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas, risas, tomadas de pelo, discusiones amistosas, en fin como siempre que los Merodeadores se juntaban. Después de comer, todos se sentaron en la sala alrededor de la mesita, llena de dulces y bebidas y repartieron los regalos.

Cada uno recibió un regalo de los demás, riendo y pensando en lo afortunados que eran por estar juntos.

Sin embargo a Sirius le faltaba abrir su último regalo, el de Cornamenta *sonrió* su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma.

Abrió la caja y frunció el ceño- Es una broma Cornamenta?, ósea tu sabes que a mí no me importan las cosas materiales, pero si me vas a regalar una media por lo menos que sea de mi talla no?- añadió Sirius levantando un par de mediecitas azules.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en lo tonto que podría llegar a ser un chico de 20 años.

\- Lo que pasa Canuto es que...- dijo James, mirando nervioso a Lily.

\- Lo que pasa Sirius es que...- dijo Lily, mirando a James con los ojos entrecerrados, como incitándolo a hablar.

\- Lunático creo que ya perdimos a los tórtolos- dijo Sirius molestando a los esposos.

James fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, lo cual solo hizo sonreír más a Sirius.

\- Cállate canuto tratamos de decirte algo muy importante- dijo James revolviéndose el cabello.

\- Touch Corny, está bien que sea importante en esta familia pero no ignores a Remus- añadió Sirius con cara de lastima, pero con el tono de *Ahí tienes lobito, jódete, a quien quieren más?*

\- Bueno, realmente Lunático ya lo sabe, se lo dijimos antes que llegaras- dijo Lily de forma rápida para evitar que Sirius hable.

Al extremo de la sala, Remus estaba tranquilo como siempre pero miraba a Sirius con cara de *Ahora quien se jode perrito? *

\- Por los calzones de Merlín Sirius, quieres o no saber lo que queremos decirte?- señaló James- Y antes que hagas una escena dramática, Marls también sabe de qué estamos hablando- añadió James.

Sirius iba a responder y armar todo un jaleo por ser el último en enterarse de lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero decidió quedarse callado al ver que a Lily de los nervios que sentía sabe Merlín porque, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no se le veía nada triste, al contrario tenía un aura diferente, ahora que lo pensaba, la pequeña pelirroja se veía más adorable que de costumbre y tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos.

Así que se quedó callado y espero a que sus hermanos hablaran.

Sirius vio como Cornamenta cogía delicadamente las manos de Lily, lo cual es normal y se miraban a los ojos sonriendo, lo cual también era muy normal, bueno aunque pensándolo bien los gritos también eran algo normal con ellos, sonrió pensando en lo triste que sería su vida sin aquellos 3.

\- Estoy embarazada - dijo, después de unos minutos Lily.

Ella y los otros Merodeadores esperaron la reacción de Sirius, esperaron bromas, gritos, felicitaciones etc etc, siguieron esperando pero nada paso.

\- Remus, puedes ver lo que le pasa al troglodita de tu mejor amigo?- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa por la reacción del quien se había vuelto un hermano más.

Remus se acercó y movió la mano delante de la cara de su amigo y dijo- Creo que esta petrificado, Cornamenta creo que esta en shock.

James que conocía demasiado bien a Sirius, se empezó a preocupar que este estuviera tan callado, se acercó despacio, lo tomo por los hombros y susurro- Canuto? Canutoooooo!- grito ya muy preocupado- miró a Lily, la cual estaba de nuevo con los ojos en lágrimas, estúpidas hormonas de embarazada pensaba ella.

\- Princesa creo no ha tomado muy bien la gran noticia- agregó James mirándola con amor y ya algo molesto con su amigo porque su actitud había lastimado a Lily.

En ese momento, Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada y empezó a saltar por todos lados gritando- Pero que estás hablando mi cornudo amigo? Cómo no me lo voy a tomar bien, si es la mejor noticia de mi vida! Esto es estupendo!- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y secándose las lágrimas de emoción con cautela, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido por los futuros padres ni por Remus, todos sonrieron sabiendo lo importante que eran ellos para Sirius, su familia.

\- Como te atreves a pensar que no me lo voy a tomar bien energúmeno cuatro ojos?- se volvió hacia Remus- Y tu cretino, te haces llamar mi mejor amigo? Traición Merodeadora, debiste contármelo cuando viste mi hermoso rostro asomarse por la puerta!- por último giro a Lily eh hizo algo que la hizo llorar aún más, la abrazo tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente

\- A ti no te gritaré pelirroja enana, pero espero que sepas que estoy molesto contigo- dijo en tono de regaño, luego sonrió.

\- Cuanto tiempo tienes? Sera niño o niña? Cuando nacerá? Espera esperen todos - dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Ya escogieron nombres? Porque déjenme decirles que Sirius es un gran nombre- Sirius iba a empezar su monólogo pero James lo paro.

\- Para Canuto, no le pondré a mi hijo tu nombre, parece nombre de perro!- añadió James, mientras Lily y Remus se reían de la cara de Sirius.

\- Pero Cornamenta, llevamos siendo amigos desde los 11 años, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, yo que te eh consolado todas las veces que la pelirroja te daba calabazas, que te cuide el día que fuiste a retar a un duelo al calamar gigante por interponerse entre tú y tu amada -palabras textuales - por cierto eso fue muy cruel Evans-dijo Sirius a Lily aun molesto.

\- Soy Potter, Black- dijo Lily un poco colorada al recordar todas las veces que rechazó a James.

\- Céntrate pelirroja, por favor! Esto es algo realmente importante- le respondió a Lily, volteo a ver a James y le dijo- Óyeme bien flacucho cuatro ojos, si no le pones mi nombre a tu hijo, me largaré y no volverán a contar con mi hermosa presencia nunca más! Me aré amigo de Quejicus ya lo veras! Mamá Dorea, te hubiera pegado por hacerme sufrir así traidor- respondió Sirius a gritos mientras Remus se reía en el suelo.

\- Canuto, no le pondré tu nombre a mi bebe - respondió Lily zanjando el tema, usando esa mirada que siempre hacia cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo.

Sirius al ver la mirada de lily se tiró al piso y cruzo los brazos dolido, aunque 5 minutos después se levantó otra vez dispuesto a argumentar de nuevo, pero ni bien abrió la boca, James empezó a hablar.

\- Sirius Orión Potter Cállate de una vez!- dijo James gritando y Sirius solo se quedó callado porque los Merodeadores nunca se llamaban por sus nombres completos y, además le costaba seguir molesto con James cuando le demostraba que para él, era parte de su familia, molesto con su debilidad y ocultando su sonrisa escuchó a su amigo.

\- Merlín, es que no te es suficiente con ser el padrino?- siguió gritando James pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sirius cayó al suelo de la impresión pensando en que no había escuchado bien, acaso James le acababa de decir que sería el padrino de su hijo?, tartamudeando y aun impactado lo miro y le dijo- Ustedes quieren que yo sea el padrino de su hijo?- entonces, sucedió algo que jamás habían visto antes, Sirius Black comenzó a llorar.

Era cierto que los Merodeadores siempre se apoyaban mutuamente, pero jamás en todos los años que se conocían habían visto a Sirius así.

Remus un poco anonadado con lo que estaba viendo, se acercó a Sirius y comenzó a darle palmadas en el hombre diciendo- Ya Canuto cálmate, que dirían las fanáticas de SexySirus Black si te vieran así?- termino sonriendo con un poco de ternura al ver al que consideraba su hermano en ese estado.

Sin embargo Sirius lo cogió y lo abrazó.

En ese momento, pasaban un montón de cosas por la cabeza de los Merodeadores, primero James quien sonreía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mirando a su hermano del alma llorar, siempre lo había sabido pero con esto confirmo que no habían en el mundo mejores amigos que los que tenía y en quienes podía confiar su vida y la de su familia.

Por otra parte, Remus un poco sorprendido al principio había correspondido el abrazo de Sirius y trataba de consolarlo, aunque él también tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Merlín, su vida no había sido fácil, pero por tener en su vida a las personas que estaban frente a él solo podía pensar que volvería a pasar por todo un millón de veces más.

Y Sirius, Sirius era un mar de emociones, simplemente no podía explicar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo paro de llorar de pronto, soltando a Lunático y sobresaltando a todos dijo - Merlín, qué clase de padrino soy? Yo aquí lloriqueando con tantas cosas por hacer- se volvió y miro a Lily con una mirada llena de cariño que transmitía todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras.

\- Lo cuidaré con mi vida pelirroja, te doy mi palabra de Merodeador- terminó sonriendo, pensando en cuanto quería a todas esas personas que le habrían brindado un nuevo hogar.

\- Tengo que hacer un calendario en este momento - siguió hablando Sirius, consigo mismo- Por cierto, cuando nacerá?- dijo haciendo cálculos mentales.

Lily que había estado llorando desde que James le había gritado que sería el padrino, lo miró sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas, creyendo sin duda alguna todo lo que Sirius decía- A finales de Julio- le respondió siendo abrazada por James, que disfrutaba toda la paranoia de su mejor amigo.

\- Eso es excelente! Todo estaba fríamente calculado no Cornamenta?- haciendo toser a James y sonrojar a Lily, además de provocar una carcajada en Lunático.

\- Me tengo que ir en este momento- voltio a ver a Remus, se cruzó de brazos con las cejas fruncidas y le dijo- Lupin! Que haces sentado ahí, maldito lobo insensible, Cornamenta nos acaba decir que ha cumplido su sueño! Embarazo a la pelirroja!

Reacciona Lunático nos han dicho que seremos padres- gritó Sirius zarandeando a Remus mientras reía como un loco.

\- Cálmate y suéltame chucho tonto, es Navidad, relájate un poco y deja de gritar- le respondió Remus tan calmado como siempre, pero mirando con burla a Sirius mientras James y Lily los veían pelear como un viejo matrimonio, riéndose a más no poder.

Pero Sirius ya había desaparecido murmurando sobre escobas y motos voladoras, bellas bebes y una serie de cosas inentendibles.

\- Acaban de asegurarse de tener a Sirius todos los días en casa- miró a Cornamenta riéndose de su amigo- Te apuesto mil galoneones que mañana aparecerá con la mejor mini escoba voladora y con una revista de bebes modelos para que Harry escoja novia- terminó Remus sin darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre que él había pensado para su futuro sobrino.

Mientras Lily chillaba como loca abrazando a Remus por darle el futuro nombre de su hijo, James combinaba el nombre de Harry con Remus (el cual estaba casi morado por el abrazo de Lily, pero feliz de que les haya gustado su elección) alternando nombres como Guillermo, Harold, Mustaf, Julius, etc etc.

Por otro lado, Sirius sentía que nada en este mundo le podía hacer más feliz, sin pensar que cuando llegará a su departamento otras buenas noticias lo esperaban. Dos cartas.

La primera que decía- Sirius, eres un idiota! Te acordaste cual era mi postre favorito pero no que era diabético verdad? Maldito capullo!

Psdt: Feliz Navidad, hermano y, entiende bien esto que es la primera y última vez que ayudaré a uno de los tuyos, ten cuidado con xxxx - Firmado por Regulus Black.

Y la segunda que decía- Querido chucho apestoso, estoy en una misión como ya lo sabias y bueno estuve pensando mucho (tachado) poco en ti y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu vida sin mí sería realmente muy apestosa, así que he decido honrarte como mi preciosa presencia el lunes en la tarde, además tengo que contarte algo realmente importante, que no puedo escribir en una carta.

Espero que hayan pasado una noche maravillosa melenudo horrible, te quiere (tachado) a quien adoras Marlene.

Si, realmente esta sería una noche que Sirius recordaría por siempre.

/ \ ¡Lumos!


End file.
